Sonic Underground: The Return
by superdude2
Summary: Starting from Neo Mysteries, the newly reunited Sonic, Sonia, and Manic must go on a quest to find their mother, Queen Aleena. Doctor Eggman will do everything to stop them. With help from a fire wielding hedgehog, the chase is on! COMPLETE!
1. First Stop

As three hedgehogs left, we see three figures lurking in the shadows, one of them looking very familiar.

"I wonder where they're going," one of them say.

"I don't know, I don't care. Right, Maroon?" Another one said.

"I don't know what's going on either but I going to find out," Maroon said.

The three shadows then went to a secluded place where they talk. One of them was a pink cat wearing a purple jacket with yellow and pink stripes, black pants, and red sneakers. She had blue eyes, a curved tail, and was fifteen years old. The other was a silver echidna with blue eyes and a short tail. He was wearing a blue sweater, yellow jeans, and yellow sneakers.

"Maroon, are you sure about this," said the pink cat.

"I'm positive, Mirina," Maroon replied, "Dr. Eggman is going to try and stop them and I don't want anything to happen to Sonia."

"Have you even met her?" the white echidna said.

"No Simon, but I think there was a connection when I saw her," Maroon said.

"But do you even know where they're going?" Mirina asked.

"Yes. I'm taking the motorcycle with me," Maroon replied, "I'm leaving."

"Good luck," they said in unison. Maroon then hopped on his black motorcycle, put on his black helmet, and left.

But Maroon isn't the only one interested in the three hedgehogs.

In Metropolis, Dr. Eggman saw the three hedgehogs leave via satellite.

"Those brats," he said to himself, "they're going to find their mommy. Well, if they want her, they'll have to get though my defenses."

On screen, it showed a map of Mobius, along with a tracker that tells where the triplets are going to.

"Well Sonic, try to get find you Mother…if you can," he said to himself.

Sonic, Sonia, and Manic were driving along a desert road.

"So Manic," Sonic asked, "where'd you get your resources from?"

"I have my ways," Manic said.

"Our first stop is almost here," Sonia said.

"Hang on, Mother," Sonic thought to himself.

After about 15 minutes, the three hedgehogs came across a deserted town.

"What is this place? It looks deserted," Sonic said.

"I don't know," Manic said.

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Sonic asked, "you were the one who got the directions!"

"Someone just told me to go here," Manic replied.

"Why would our Mother come to this filthy place?" Sonia asked.

"I don't know, sis, but something tells me something's up," Sonic replied, "let's look around for clues."

The hedgehogs looked around the town trying to find clues. Sonic then came across something.

"Sonia, Manic, over here!" he shouted. They almost immediately came over to find a purple scarf lying on the ground.

"Is that Mother's scarf?" Sonia asked.

"I don't know, but we can't jump to conclusions," Sonic asked, "keep your guard up."

"Got it!" They said in unison.

But lurking in the bushes was a pair of eyes looking at the hedgehogs.

"They've walked right into my trap, Doctor Eggman," he whispered into a communactor.

"Excellent," Eggman replied, "proceed to phase two."

"As you wish, master," he replied.


	2. Loomer

A figure approached the three hedgehogs.

"Hey, who are you?" The three startled hedgehog turned around to see the figure.

"Ferrell!" Manic shouted as he ran up to him.

"Manic!" he shouted back as the two embraced, "It's been ages!"

"It has," Manic replied. Sonic and Sonia looked at each other confused.

"Ferrell, this is my brother, Sonic, and my sister, Sonia," he said.

"Nice to meet you," Pharaoh said.

After having lunch, the three hedgehogs were talking to Ferrell.

"Ferrell, have you seen anyone here lately?" Manic asked.

"No, the only people I've seen are tourists," Ferrell replied.

"Did you see a tall purple hedgehog with royal-like attire?" Sonic asked.

"I think I have," he replied. The hedgehogs gasped.

"Why? Who are you looking for?" Ferrell asked.

"We're looking for Queen Aleena, our mother," Sonia replied.

"I saw her about two days ago, so she shouldn't be too far," Ferrell said, "she went east of her."

"Thanks, Ferrell," Manic said, "let's get a move on!"

The three hedgehogs got in the bus and left. Just then, another figure approached Ferrell.

"Hey, where did those hedgehogs go?" he asked.

"Sorry, can't tell you," Ferrell replied. The figure then got furious.

"This is your last warning," he said seriously, "where did they go?"

"I can't tell you," he said. Just then, the figure used all his force to punch Ferrell in the face, knocking him out.

"Hmph, you should've just told me," he said. He then pulled out a communicator.

"Doctor, I couldn't get the hedgehogs, but I managed to knock out the green one's foster father," he said.

Dr. Eggman replied, "Well, I guess we can use him for something. Leave the body there and find those hedgehogs!"

"Understood," he replied.

The three hedgehogs were heading east of their location. Sonic was driving, Manic was looking out the window, and Sonia was holding the scarf they found.

"Sonia?" Sonic asked as she looked up.

"Yes?" she replied.

"You alright? You've been very quiet," he said.

"I've been thinking," she replied, "I just hope she's alright."

"I hope so, too," he said. Manic then noticed a bright city shining in the dark skies.

"Guys, look!" he exclaimed.

"Whoa, cool!" Sonic exclaimed, "let's check it out." Sonic then turned into a road leading to the city.

When they got there, the three hedgehogs parked in a nearby parking lot and got out.

"This is the place!" Sonic said.

"Wow, this place is huge!" Manic said.

"Exactly, which is why we need to split up," Sonia said.

"Got it. Meet back here in one hour," Sonic said. With that, they all went their separate ways.

Manic was searching around when a jewelry store caught his eye. "Whoa," he said as he approached the window where a huge diamond.

"No, I can't," he said to himself, "I'm over the stealing. Gotta stay focused." He went to search some more.

Sonia was looking around a deserted alley, looking for clues. When it seems she reached a dead end, Sonia looked a little sad.

"Wow, this is tough," she said to herself, "I just wish we were with her right now."

"Well, you're going have to wait awhile on that!" a voice said.

"Who said that?" she asked.

"I did," he replied as he stepped in front of the only way to escape along with a pack of Eggman robots.

"Turn yourself in. Don't make it hard," he said.

"Never!" she exclaimed.

"Fine it's your funeral!" he replied as he and the robots came closer and Sonia screamed.

"HELP! HELP!" she screamed.

"Get away from her!" A voice said as a motorcycle came bursting through the robots. He then parked in front of Sonia.

"Hop on, quick!" he said. Sonia, not wanting the robots to get her decided to get on. He then handed her a helmet.

"Hang on tight!" he said as he busted through the robots once again, damaging them.

"Grr!" The large figure said.

The mysterious rescuer and Sonia parked in front of the bus.

"Wow, thanks a lot!" Sonia said. The masked rescuer then took off his helmet.

"No problem," he replied as Sonia gasped.

"Maroon?" she said.

"Yeah, it's me," he replied.


	3. The Hunt

Sonia was both touched and confused at the same for why someone like Maroon would save her.

"Maroon, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was just traveling around when I heard you scream," he lied for he was following them.

"What are you doing here?"

"To be honest, I can't tell you," she replied.

"Well, I respect that," Maroon replied. He pulled something out of his pocket.

"Here, I want you to have this," he said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"A DNA tracker," he replied, "a strand of hair or otherwise will lead you to the person."

"Where'd you get this?"

"My dad gave it to me for my sixth birthday," he replied.

"Thanks," she said. Maroon then got on his motorcycle and put his helmet on.

"No problem," he said as left. Sonia then thought about him.

"I think he has an interest in me," she thought to himself, "but this DNA tracker will be useful. I'd better resume looking." With that, she went to search some more.

Meanwhile, the same figure we saw earlier is talking to Doctor Eggman via communicator.

"What do you mean she got away?!!" he exclaimed.

"Some guy on a motorcycle just blasted through my defenses and took the girl with him," he replied.

"This will not do!" Eggman said, "I don't care which one you catch, just find those hedgehogs!"

"Yes, master," he replied as he got off the line. "You will be mine!" he thought to himself.

Manic was walking along a sidewalk when something fast and blue came approaching.

"It's Sonic," he said. Sonic then halted in front of Manic.

"The one and only," he said.

"You got anything?" Manic asked.

"Nothing, and I think I've covered the entire city," Sonic replied.

"I hope Sonia got somewhere with this," Manic said. On cue, Sonia saw the two brothers and approached them.

"Hey guys, any luck?" They shook their heads.

"You have any luck, sis?" Sonic asked.

"No," she replied, "but I have this." She pulled out the DNA tracker.

"Whoa, what is that?" Manic asked.

"A DNA tracker," she replied, "a strand of hair or a blood sample will trace the owner."

"That means if we find something, we can use that to find Mom!" Sonic said happily.

"Well, let's get going," Manic said. All of a sudden, there was a scream.

"You guys hear that?" Sonia asked.

"Yeah, I think someone's in trouble," Sonic replied, "Sonia, Manic, you two find samples, I'll see what's going on."

"Got it!" They said in unison as they once again split up.

Sonic ran as fast as he could to try helping the person in trouble. By the time he got there, there was no one there.

"Crap!" he exclaimed. He sighed.

"I came here to late," he said to himself. He pouted his head in shame when he noticed something on the ground.

"Looks like some hair," he said, "better keep it handy."

A laugh came from nowhere.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Sonic demanded. The laugh came again.

"I'm not kidding around! Where's the person?!" he asked.

"Don't worry, I'll keep your mother safe," the voice said.

Sonic gasped.

"Oh, I swear if you do anything, you will pay!" he exclaimed.

"If you're really the fastest thing alive, try and catch me!" the voice challenged as there was no sign of him. Sonic had determined eyes and only one goal: to get to his Mother.

He then raced to the bus, where Sonia and Manic were waiting.

"Sonic, what happened? You don't look so hot," Sonia said.

"Someone kidnapped our Mom," Sonic replied. The two of them gasped.

"Lucky for me, I got a hair sample. I don't know where the kidnapper went."

"Let's get a move on!" They said in unison.


	4. Catching Up

"Sonia, give me the DNA tracker," Sonic said.

"Okay," she replied as she gave it to him. Sonic then proceeded to put the DNA sample in the tracker. The screen said QUEEN ALEENA HEDGEHOG.

"Yes! Now we just have to follow the map," Sonic said, "all aboard!"

The three hedgehogs got into the bus and began to drive.

The figure was driving in a black car, which is one of the fastest on Mobius.

"Hmph, let's see if they'll catch up!" he said to himself. Muffled sounds came from someone in the back seat.

"Don't worry, hon. I will not to hurt your babies… yet," he said. Suddenly his mirror showed a bus following. It was the Sonic Underground.

Aboard the bus, Manic pulled out a communicator aimed for speakers on top of the bus.

He then spoke.

"Hey, pull over now!" he ordered.

"You'll have to catch me first!" he replied, "take this!" He then pushed a button that would make tons of spikes drop out from the back.

"He dropped some spikes!" Manic said. Sonic, the driver, was trying to avoid all of them, until a big one hit a tire.

"Hang on, guys, this is going to get bumpy!" Sonic said as the bus nearly crashed in front of a tree. Luckily, the air pressure from the tire was too low.

The figure then laughed.

"Ha! What's the matter? Flat tire?" he said as he fled the scene.

The hedgehogs got out of the bus, nearly dizzy and shaken from what just happened.

"Is everyone alright?" Sonic asked.

"I-I think so," Sonia replied.

"I'm still breathing," Manic replied as he reached the back of the bus.

"Crap!" he screamed as his brother and sister reached his side.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked.

"The tire has a huge hole in it," Manic replied, "how can we fix it in time when Mom's in danger?"

"I don't know," Sonia said sadly as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Drats! That Eggman will pay dearly!" Sonic said. Lucky for them, someone wasn't too far behind.

A motorcyclist came rushing down the street, avoiding every spike. He then parked right in front of the bus and removed his helmet.

"Maroon?" Sonia asked.

"Hey," he said, "what happened here?"

"Some creep just busted our ride and we gotta catch up," Manic replied.

"Hold on," Maroon said as he went to his motorcycle and got something out of it.

"My car repair kit," he said proudly, "never leave home without."

"What are you getting at?" Sonic asked.

"If you have a spare tire, I can repair it," Maroon replied, "you guys go."

"Thanks a lot, Maroon," Sonia said as he led him to the spare tire and told him about their coordinates.

"All right, we're back on track," Sonic said as Manic grabbed his hoverboard and Sonia grabbed her pink motorcycle.

"Let's go!" Sonic said as he ran with Sonia and Manic following.

Meanwhile, the figure was far away from the triplets.

"Ha, there's no way they can catch up," he said. Suddenly a beeping noise came from the car. A voice came from it, which was Dr. Eggman's voice.

"How's the chase going, Maysoon?" he asked.

"I left those hedgehogs in the dust," she replied. Suddenly, something approached the car at fast speeds.

"Hang on, doctor, I think they've caught up," she said.

"Well, get their mother here, ASAP," he ordered.

"Understood," she said.


	5. Things Get Heated

As the black car was going faster, the triplets were going faster. Sonic then managed to catch up to the side of the car.

"Hey!" he said, "stop the car now!"

"Only if you can handle my Nitro Boost," Maysoon replied. She then proceeded to press a button which deployed an engine on the back of the car.

"This is why this is the fastest car on Mobius," she said as she pressed the button to blast to mach speed, blazing past the blue hedgehog. He then snickered.

"That might be the fastest car, but it's not the fastest thing," he said.

"Sonic," Sonia said, "you chase after the car. Go as fast as you can!"

"Gotcha, sis," he said as he went his fastest and hardest while Sonia and Manic followed.

Maysoon was driving along until she came along a what seemed to be a deserted building.

"This is the place," she said to himself. She then got out of the car with the Queen and took her to the door. A figure then opened the door.

"Ahh, Maysoon, well done," Dr. Eggman said.

"Yeah, whatever," she said, "now, about my pay."

"In due time," he said, "for now, get those hedgehogs."

"I'll save you the time, I'm right here," a voice said.

"Sonic!" Eggman said as Sonic stood right in front of them while Sonia and Manic arrived a few seconds later.

"All right, the jig is up," Sonic said, "hand her over." Dr. Eggman then proceeded to give Maysoon a paper. Maysoon then left.

"Where is she going?" Sonia asked.

"Nothing for you to be concerned about," Dr. Eggman replied, "but you can play with my new toy in the meantime." Dr. Eggman then proceeded to pull out a control pad with four buttons on in.

"Behold, the Egg Firebird!" he exclaimed proudly as he pressed a button. Out of nowhere, a red flying object approached the scene and turned out to be a red mechanical bird that could control fire. Eggman then got in the open cockpit.

"Well, Sonic, if you want your mother, you'll have to get through me!" he challenged.

"With pleasure!" a voice said.

"Argh! What's with all the voices?" Eggman asked.

"Don't worry, you'll never forget the voice of your defeat!" the voice replied as a bus approached the scene. Someone then got out of the vehicle.

"And that voice is Maroon the Hedgehog!" he said.

"Maroon!" Sonia exclaimed.

"That's the name," he said, "you guys go. I'll put this guy in his place."

"Ha, you wish!" Eggman said, "it's going to take more than a normal hedgehog to defeat me."

"You don't know what I'm made of," Maroon said

"Guys," Sonic said, "let Maroon handle this. We gotta find our Mom."

"Now's our chance!" Sonia said.

"Wait," Manic said. He then pulled out his hover board and gave it to Maroon.

"You'll need this," Manic said.

"Thanks," Maroon said.

"Let's go!" Sonic said as he grabbed on to his siblings wrist and zoomed into the building.

"Hey, come back here!" Eggman exclaimed.

"Come on, Eggman. Bring it on!" Maroon exclaimed.

"With pleasure!" Eggman said as he lifted he machine into the skies. Maroon then proceeded to get on the hover board.

"Let's ride!" he exclaimed as he floated into the skies.

Inside the building, we see the triplets inside a hallway.

"Man, that guy can be anywhere," Manic said.

"Yeah, this place is huge," Sonia said.

"Well, we gonna have to split up to cover more ground," Sonic said, "I'll go search for that accomplice, you two find Mom."

"Got it!" they said in unison as they split up.

Outside, things were getting hot.

"Take this!" Eggman said as he released a fire breath from the bird's mouth. Maroon quickly dodged it.

"Ha, you'll have to do better than that!" Maroon said.

"Let's see if you can handle this!" Eggman said as the bird's wings emulated fire and charged for Maroon. Maroon just stood still, not even moving. The bird impacted into Maroon, causing him to fall to the ground along with the hover board but quickly got back up.

"Hmm, not bad," he said weakly. He then got back on the hover board and back to the skies.

"Are you even trying?" Eggman said sarcastically.

"Of course," Maroon said, "in my own way, for you see, I don't have a scratch on me!" Eggman then gasped.

"Well, you'll have more than scratches in a minute. Egg Firebird, charge!" Eggman exclaimed as he charged towards Maroon while the wings were emulating fire, although less than before, unknown to him. The same result occurred with Maroon falling to the ground again.

"It's working," Maroon thought to himself, "just one more hit." He then proceeded to get back on the hover board, albeit a little weak.

"Ha, this is a breeze for me!" Eggman said proudly, "I think you're letting me win!"

"Yeah, keep thinking that, if you can think at all," Maroon mumbled.

"I heard that!" Eggman said, "that's it, I'm going all out! Egg Firebird, fire tornado!" The machine, with fire emulating even less than the last two, proceeded to spin around and around until it charged right for Maroon while still spinning.

"Ha, ha, ha! Prepare for your fate, hedgehog!" Eggman said. Maroon just stood there again.

"I hope this works, or I'm finished," Maroon thought to himself.


	6. Turning Point

Sonia and Manic were walking along a hallway with blue lights, searching for their Mom.

"I wonder where she is?" Sonia asked.

"Dunno, but if anything has happened to her, Eggman's going down… permanently," Manic said.

"Wait, what's over there?" Sonia asked as she pointed to the only door in the hallway.

"Let's find out," Manic said. The two of them went running to the door. The door said PLEASE INSERT CHAOS EMERALD. There was a console with a chaos emerald shape in it.

"A chaos emerald?" Manic asked, "Are you kidding?!"

"That must mean that Eggman must have an emerald around here," Sonia said. Sonia then got out a communicator.

"Let's tell Sonic," Sonia said. She then turned it on.

"Sonic, can you here me?" she said into the communicator.

"I hear you, sis," Sonic replied, "what's up?"

"We may have found a room with clues, but we need a chaos emerald," Sonia said.

"I'll try finding one here," Sonic said.

"By the way," Manic said as he took the communicator from Sonia, "have you found the accomplice?"

"No, she must've gotten away," Sonic replied, "I'll try finding the emerald, you two keep a look out."

"Got it," Sonia said as she took the communicator from Manic.

Meanwhile, outside, Maroon awaits his fate. The scene is the same as the cliffhanger from chapter 5.

"I hope this works, or I'm finished," Maroon thought. Maroon then grunted until Eggman got really close to him.

"Fire shield!" he exclaimed as he blocked the attack with a shield of fire, sending the bird back a few feet.

"What?! Impossible!" Eggman said shocked. Maroon then smirked.

"Hmph, you're not the only one who can control fire," he said.

"Ha, no matter. I'll just do it again," he said but the wings then just emitted steam.

"Why do you think I wasn't attacking?" Maroon asked, "I was simply absorbing your fire supply with each hit. You didn't notice the less fire that came out with each attack."

"What?!" Eggman said.

"No matter," Maroon said, "that mobidimdum won't last long." Maroon then proceed to grunt until his fist was engulfed in flames.

"Heat punch!" he exclaimed as he charged at the robot, who wasn't moving for some strange reason, and punched into the metal, melting it.

"How did you do that?!" Eggman asked, "heat wouldn't do that!"

"I'm not from this planet," Maroon said, "different planets, different rules." Eggman then growled.

"Mobian or otherwise, you're going down," Eggman said, "Egg Firebird, charge!" he exclaimed but didn't move.

"What the--" Eggman said.

"The part I punched was the main engine," Maroon said, "it's a miracle you're still floating. Time for the grand finale! Cosmo Crossbow, go!" A red and yellow crossbow then appeared in front of him. He then created an arrow made of fire. He then proceeded to put his crossbow in fire position.

"Fire," Maroon said calmly as he fired the arrow that went straight into the cockpit.

"No, no, eject, eject!" Eggman screamed frantically as the robot was engulfed in flames and fell to the ground.

"Hmph, that was easy," Maroon said to himself. He then landed on the ground. Eggman, miraculously, got out of the robot, with many burns and bruises. A figure then approached Eggman with a sack.

"Maysoon," Eggman said weakly, "help me."

"I did my part, that's all," she said, "I already found the 10,000 mobiums so I don't need to do anything."

"Maysoon?" Maroon asked. Maysoon then looked at Maroon.

"Maroon, it's been awhile," she said.

"Why were you helping Eggman?" he asked.

"It's none of your business," she replied, "I have my reasons."

"Well, your 'reasons' will get you in trouble someday," Maroon said.

"Whatever," she said as she left the scene, unbeknownst to her, she dropped something.

"What's that?" Maroon asked as he went to the object. He then picked it up.

"A chaos emerald?" he asked, "I better give it to Sonic." He then went into the building while Eggman got up and simply watched. He then pulled out a communicator.

"Is the captive in position?" Eggman asked.

"Yes, master," a voice replied.

"Good. The hedgehogs are falling right in my trap," Eggman said.

Inside, Sonic came to Sonia and Manic's location.

"Sorry guys," he said, "I couldn't find an emerald."

"I have," said a voice. The figure then walked up past the hedgehogs to the console.

"Hey guys," Maroon said.

"Maroon, you never cease to amaze me," Sonia said.

"I aim to please," he said as he put the Red chaos emerald in the console. The door then opened to reveal a body.

"Mom!" Sonic exclaimed as he and his siblings ran up to her sides and took off the masking tape on her mouth carefully. They also untied her arms and legs.

"Mom, you're okay!" Sonia said.

"I'm glad you're okay, after all these years of hiding," Queen Aleena said as he got off the ground and embraced her three children.

"Glad we've found you," Manic said, "you gotta tell us everything."

"Guys," Maroon said, "I hate to ruin this Kodak moment but I hear something outside."

"Let's check it out," Sonic said as the five of them ran out.

Outside, a jet-like aircraft was taking to the skies as the group ran out to see.

"Eggman!" everyone but Queen Aleena exclaimed.

"I thought you had burned in the fire," Maroon said.

"You thought wrong," Eggman said, "that was just a robotic dummy."

"What are you up to now?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing, but you better give me your Mom, or else," Eggman replied.

"Or else what?" Manic asked.

"Or else, your foster father will cease to exist," Eggman replied as he showed a screen showing Ferrell locked up in a prison cell.

"Ferrell!" Manic exclaimed as he fell to his knees.

"You have 24 hours to meet me at Point W. Show up or else," Eggman said as he left with a laugh.

"That Eggman!" Sonia said. Sonic then went to console his brother, who was on the ground.

"Manic, don't cry," Sonic said.

"I'm not crying," Manic said seriously, "I'm angry! If anything happens to Ferrel, Eggman is going to pay."


	7. The Plan

The five hedgehogs were in a secluded area, thinking of a plan.

"Argh, that Eggman always finds a way," Sonic said.

"What are we supposed to do?" Sonia asked.

"Infiltrate," Manic said, "I've been to Point W. There's a secret building that I know about."

"Was that one of your hideouts?" Maroon asked.

"Yep," Manic replied, "and I think I have a way to get to Ferrell. But I need some sort of ground chart."

"Leave that to me," Maroon said as he took out a phone. He then dialed a number.

"Hello?" asked a voice.

"Hey, Simon," Maroon said.

"Hey, Maroon, how's it going?" Simon asked.

"Not good," Maroon replied, "Eggman's got a hostage. We think we know how to rescue him but we need a map of Point W."

"No problem," Simon said, "Mirina and I will get right to work."

"Hurry," Maroon said, "we only have 4 hours."

"We'll go as fast as we can," Simon said as he hung up. Maroon then turned to the hedgehogs.

"Who was that?" Sonia asked.

"A friend of mine, Simon," Maroon replied, "he, along with my other friend, Mirina, are searching for a map of Point W."

"Maroon, what can we do without you?" Manic asked.

"I don't know," Maroon said jokingly. The triplets then turned to their Mom, who was sitting on a log.

"Mom, what happened to you?" Sonic asked, "it's been eight years."

"It's very difficult to explain but I'll explain as best I could," Queen Aleena replied.

"As soon as I got word about what happened eight years ago, I was terrified for your safety and mine. I simply had to stay hiding. I was just dodging the forces of Doctor Eggman but I got caught as you saw. I had to make sure no one saw me to make sure that no one knew where I was. How that hedgehog knew who I was is mind blowing."

"That doesn't matter now," Sonic said, "what matters is that you're safe."

"I was more concerned about you more than anything," Queen Aleena said. Sonic then had an idea.

"Sonia, Manic?" he asked.

"Yeah?" they asked in unison.

"How 'bout we jam in celebration?" he asked.

"I'm in!" Sonia exclaimed.

"Me too!" Manic exclaimed.

"Then let's do it to it!" Sonic exclaimed as the three of them turned their medallions into their instruments. They then proceeded to play.

After about ten minutes of that, a car pulled in front of them.

"They're here!" Maroon exclaimed as he went to the car with Sonic and Manic following him. The window then rolled down as they approached the car.

"Hey Simon, Mirina," Maroon said as his friends were in the car. Mirina was in the passenger seat while Simon was in the driver seat.

"Hey Maroon," they said in unison.

"We've managed to track down a map of Point W as of four months ago," Mirina said. She then proceeded to hand him the map.

"Thanks, guys," Maroon said.

"No problem," Simon said. With that, the window was rolled up then took off.

"All right, Manic," Sonic said, "what's your plan?"

"Right this way," Manic replied. Manic then set up the map on the ground. The map showed a building along with many defenses like robots and lasers.

"All right, here's the plan," Manic said, "Sonic, you'll distract the guards by grabbing their attention. Maroon, you blast away the lasers. Sonia, you take Mom and stall Eggman while I get in and grab Ferrell."

"But what if Eggman catches on?" Sonic asked.

"Let's hope not," Manic replied, "It'll be a long time to get to Point W, so we better get going." Manic then rolled up the map and put it in his fanny pack. Sonia and Queen Aleena then got on her motorcycle, Maroon got on his motorcycle, Manic got on his hoverboard, and Sonic was stretching his legs.

"Here we go!" Sonic exclaimed as everyone journeyed to Point W.

Little did they know that a camera was watched their plan.

"Ha, they think they can fool the great Dr. Eggman?" he said as we see him inside the Point W building.

"Well, if they're going to do that, I'll just play along," he said as he laughed afterwards.


	8. Infiltration

When they got to Point W at night, the area looked like the blueprint. The hedgehogs hid behind some tress and watched as lights were flashing and robots were guarding the perimeter. It was leading up to a hill with a building at the top.

"This is the place," Sonic whispered.

"Yeah," Maroon whispered.

"Alright, begin phase one," Manic said, "Sonic?"

"Got it!" Sonic said as he left the scene. He then stopped right in front of the guards. The guards then looked at each other and then as they were about to shoot, Sonic was gone. The robots looked at each other again before being destroyed by Sonic. He was actually right behind them.

"Never blink when I'm around," Sonic said as he opened the gate to the premises.

"Phase 2," Manic said in the trees, "Maroon, ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Maroon said.

"The coast is clear, go now!" Manic ordered. Maroon then left and met up with Sonic.

"Ready, Sonic?" Maroon asked.

"You know it!" Sonic said with a thumbs up. They then enter the premises where right when their foots touch the ground, lasers popped out of the ground.

"Sonic, distract them," Maroon said.

"Got it!" Sonic said as he ran into the area where every laser was trying to hit him. Maroon started running and pulled out his Cosmo Crossbow. He then pulled a bunch of homing fire arrows.

"Fire!" he said as he fired his arrows and they hit the lasers dead on. This continued for about 5 minutes before all the lasers were destroyed.

"The coast is clear," Manic said, "Sonia, Mom, you're up!"

"Leave it to us," Sonia said.

"Please, be careful, Manic," Queen Aleena said with worry.

"I promise, Mom," Manic said. With that, Sonia and Queen Aleena got on Sonia's motorcycle and left.

"My turn," Manic said.

Sonia and Queen Aleena met up with Sonic and Maroon.

"I hope this works," Maroon said.

"Don't worry, Maroon," Sonic said, "my bro is always on the case." With that, the gate to the Point W building opened up. The four of them entered as the cameras watched their every move, though they couldn't see Manic flying over the gate. The four of them approached the very tall building, where Dr. Eggman, who was in his Egg Mobile, came out.

"Well, well, well," Dr. Eggman said, "I didn't think you'd show up."

"Alright, Eggman," Sonic said, "give us Ferrell now."

"Why should I give my half first?" Eggman asked.

"Because you're known for this kind of crap," Maroon said.

"Hmm, well fine. I'll give him to you," Eggman said. He then pressed a button in his Egg Mobile to activate a communicator.

"Decoe, Bocoe," he said. There was a five second pause.

"Decoe, Bocoe!" he said, losing impatience.

"DECOE, BOCOE!!!" Eggman screamed. Little did he know that Manic was in the building.

Manic has managed to tie up Decoe, Bocoe, and Bokkun and put them in a closet.

"Alright, I'll ask one more time," Manic said, "where is Ferrell?"

"We'll never tell you!" Bokkun exclaimed. Manic then slammed the door.

"Argh, if only I had a piece of Ferrell's DNA," Manic said as he pulled out the DNA tracker.

"Wait, I remember something," Manic said.

FLASHBACK

Manic is hugging Ferrell when it appears that Manic accidentally pulled out some of Ferrell's hair and he put it in his fanny pack.

END OF FLASHBACK

Manic then pulled something out, hoping the hair is there.

"YES, it's there!" Manic exclaimed happily. He then quickly put the hair into the DNA tracker.

"Got him," Manic said. He then followed a path down a hallway until he came to a door.

"Hmm, how can I get in?" he asked himself sarcastically, "oh, yeah!" He then pulled out a bobby pin from his fanny pack. He then used it to pick open the door. In the room, he saw a body making struggling noises. Manic then turned on the light to find…


	9. Final Fight

"Ferrell!" Manic exclaimed as he ran up to his foster father who was tied up. Manic untied him and removed his gag.

"Manic! Thank Mobius you're here!" Ferrell said as he and Manic embraced.

"Same here," Manic said, "but we gotta get out of here before Eggman finds us."

"Gotcha, let's go," Ferrell said as the two of them left.

Outside, Eggman was still trying to get Decoe and Bocoe on the line.

"Those stupid robots!" Eggman said. Sonic was tapping his foot.

"Come on, Eggman. I'm waiting!" he said.

"Hold your horses, hedgehogs. I'll go in myself!" With that, Eggman went into the building in his Egg Mobile.

"I hope Manic and Ferrell make it out in time," Sonia said with worry. Maroon then put his hand on Sonia's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Sonia," Maroon said, "everything will work out."

"I hope you're right, Maroon," Sonia said.

Manic and Ferrell were running down a hallway almost reaching the hallway. All of a sudden, they heard a noise.

A faint noise then said, "Ooh, those two dumbots make me so mad!"

"It's Eggman!" Manic whispered, "we gotta speed up!"

"Who's there?" Eggman asked, suddenly hearing Manic's whispering.

"Crap! Run!" With that, Manic and Ferrell ran as fast as they can with Eggman in pursuit.

Eggman said, "Those hedgehogs are such a pain in my--"

"Yeesh, Eggman's got a dirty mouth!" Manic teased. He then pulled out a communicator.

"Sonic, can you here me?" Manic said.

Outside, Sonic heard the transmission and pulled out his communicator.

"It's me, Manic, what's up?" Sonic asked.

"Ferrell and I have been spotted," Manic replied while he and Ferrell were behind a wall, "get the bus here, STAT."

"Gotcha, bro, just get out of there!" Sonic said.

"All right!" Manic said as he put his communicator away. He then saw an exit.

"Sweet escape!" Manic said, "Ferrell, follow me!"

"Okay," Ferrell said as he and Manic ran for the exit.

"Yes, we're out! Now to find Sonic," Manic said.

Soon, they caught up with Sonic and company, along with the bus that Maroon got.

"Sonic!" Manic exclaimed.

"Manic," Sonic said, "you made it!"

"Are you alright?" Sonia asked.

"I'm cool," Manic replied, "Ferrell?" Ferrell was still breathing heavily from all the running.

"I'm all right," Ferrell replied between breathes. Suddenly, everyone felt a rumbling sound and the ground started shaking.

"What is that?!" Sonic exclaimed.

"I think we're about to find out," Maroon said. All of a sudden, a huge robot popped out of the ground.

"Eggman!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Did you think you can get away that easily?" Eggman asked angrily.

"Nope," Sonic replied, "We know!"

"So you claim, but I have the upper hand for my robot is made with Mobidinium," Eggman said in his boastful attitude.

"Well, we got a secret weapon," Sonia said, "Maroon, can you take Ferrell and our Mom to safety?"

"No problem," Maroon replied, "I'll be back to fight!" With that, Maroon, Queen Aleena, and Ferrell left to find shelter.

"Get back here!" Eggman commanded.

"You'll have to get past the Sonic Underground before you get our Mother," Sonic said.

"We've spent nine years finding out Mother, and you're not going to take her away!" Sonia exclaimed.

"Not to mention threatening my foster father and even kidnapped a six year old girl!" Manic said angrily.

"You're going to get it now, Eggman!" Sonic said, "Everyone in the bus now." The triplets got in the bus and got in their respective cockpits (I recommend you read chapter 8 of my other story, The Neo Mysteries, to understand what's going on).

"Ho, ho, ho!" Eggman laughed, "what can that puny bus do?" Just then, Decoe, Bocoe, and Bokkun, who somehow got out of the closet, came out of the building.

"Dr. Eggman, don't doubt that bus!" Decoe exclaimed.

"Where have you been?!" Eggman asked angrily.

"In the closet," Bocoe said. At that point, Sonic started laughing like he did in Sonic Next Gen, only worse.

"What's so funny?" Bokkun asked.

"What Bocoe just said!" Sonic replied while still laughing like an idiot.

"Sonic!" Sonia exclaimed. Immediately, Sonic stopped laughing.

"All right," Sonic said, "Underground Robo, transform!" After a few seconds, the bus turned into the Underground Robo (Again, read chap 8 of Neo Mysteries).

"Okay, let's do this!" Manic exclaimed.

"Hmph, you're no match for me!" Eggman said as he pulled out a sword.

"We'll see about that," Manic said as he put his medallion in the slot.

"Drumstick staff, go!" he exclaimed as a giant replica of his two drumsticks formed a staff.

"Attack!" Sonic exclaimed as he and Eggman's robot charged. They began the sword fight by trying to slash each other but the swords always deflected one another. After a bit, they we're at close range, trying to slash one another.

"Ha, you can't outlast this!" Eggman said.

"Aw, man, what will we do?" Sonic said sarcastically.

"This," Manic replied as he pressed the green and yellow buttons on his control pad.

"Earthshaker!" he exclaimed as the robot's feet started creating shockwaves that sent Eggman's robot flying so far that he dropped his sword.

"We still gotta get through that Mobidindum," Sonia said.

"I can do that!" a voice from out of nowhere said.


	10. Defeat

"Maroon!" Sonia exclaimed as Maroon came in along with Manic's hoverboard he borrowed.

"You guys get ready, I'll take care of this," Maroon said.

"Maroon, that thing is made out of--" Sonic said before being interrupted by Maroon.

"Don't worry, did it before, I can do it again," Maroon assured, "you just focus on getting ready."

"All right!" Sonic said.

"Good luck, Maroon!" Sonia exclaimed. With that Maroon went into battle.

"Well, look who came back," Eggman said, "well, I know your moves and this will be different."

"We shall see," Maroon said. He then proceeded to try a heat punch. He flew towards the robot but Eggman was actually smart enough to dodge it this time.

"Do you think the same trick will work?" Eggman asked.

"That depends, do you still remember the trick?" Maroon asked. He then proceeded to clap.

"You actually do. I'm proud," Maroon said sarcastically.

"Why you no good hedgehog!" Eggman said.

"Thank you, how nice!" Maroon said. Eggman had had it. He then charged at full speed at the hedgehog.

"Fire Shield!" Maroon exclaimed as he blocked the attack, but the robot just stayed put.

"What?!" Maroon said. Eggman then punched Maroon of the hoverboard that sent him down a few feet.

"Ha, that arrogant attitude didn't do much!" Eggman said as Maroon got up.

"Maroon, are you okay?!" Sonia asked with worry.

"I'm cool, Sonia," Maroon replied as he got back into the skies.

"Hmm, seems like he won't be affected by my shield," Maroon thought, "I'm gonna have to risk some body heat to do my Heat Wave since it's not that hot out."

"C'mon hedgehog, I don't have all day!" Eggman said.

"All right, here I go," Maroon thought as he closed his eyes and stood there.

"Sonic, distract him," Maroon ordered.

"Will do," Sonic obliged, "Let's go!" The Underground Robo got into the battle field to distract the robot. Sonia then put her medallion into the slot and pressed the pink and yellow buttons to form a giant replica of her keyboard gun.

"Sonia smoke!" she exclaimed as the pink mist surrounded the battlefield.

"Grr, I knew I should've put fans of the robot," Eggman said. Unknown to him, the Robo was right behind him. Sonia then pressed and held the pink button.

"How dare you hurt Maroon!" Sonia said angrily, "take this! Super Sonia Spin!" The robot the turned into a pink tornado and then struck the robot, knocking it down.

"What?!" Eggman exclaimed. The robot then got up. Eggman then saw Maroon standing there, who was still channeling heat.

"Heh, heh, heh," Eggman laughed to himself.

"Oh, no!" Sonia exclaimed.

"He's targeting Maroon!" Sonic said. Eggman then proceeded to throw his sword at the hedgehog.

"Maroon!" Sonia exclaimed. Manic quickly put his medallion in the slot and pressed the yellow button.

"Drumstick boomerang!" Manic exclaimed as the Robo threw the drumsticks resembling a boomerang towards the flying sword. The boomerang then blocked the attack and came back to the Robo.

"Guys, I'm ready," Maroon said, "Get out of the area!"

"Why?" Manic asked.

"Just trust him, Manic," Sonia said, "let's move!"

"All right, Maroon, he's all yours," Sonic said as they fled the scene.

"What, you want another beating?" Eggman asked.

"That's what I was going to ask you," Maroon said.

"I know all your moves," Eggman said once again.

"Will you stop saying that?" Maroon said annoyed, "feel my Heat Wave!" he exclaimed as a massive heat wave hit the area.

"Oh no, my beautiful machine!" Eggman exclaimed as the robot's metal melted.

"Sonic, Sonia, Manic, finish him!" Maroon said. The robot then appeared in front of Maroon.

"Guys, bring out the Underground Blaster," Sonic said.

"All right!" Sonia and Manic replied as the triplets put their medallions in their slots and pressed the yellow button. Immediately, the Underground Blaster appeared in front of them (Read chapter 8 of my other story, Neo Mysteries, to know what this looks like).

"Ready?" Manic said.

"Aim," Sonic said.

"Fire!" Sonia exclaimed as the blaster fire and hit the robot at full force, causing it to soar into the skies and to crash somewhere else.

"Doctor!" The three robots exclaimed as they ran in the direction in which the robot went.

"Know this Eggman, you don't mess with the Sonic Underground!" Sonic said proudly.

After the Underground Robo turned back into the bus, the triplets caught up with Ferrell, Queen Aleena, and Maroon. The first thing was that the triplets and their Mother went into a group hug.

"Glad to have you back, Mom," Sonic said.

"I'm glad to have my children back," Queen Aleena replied, letting a few tears go. After they broke up, Sonia went to check on Maroon, who was feeling a little cold.

"Maroon, are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Using the Heat Wave takes out some of my body heat, but I should be fine," Maroon replied. Sonia then gave him a hug.

"Maroon, thank you for helping us," Sonia said. Sonic then came to the scene.

"Yeah, you've been a great help to us," Sonic said.

"No problem," Maroon replied.

"If you want to stay with Manic and I at our apartment," Sonia started.

"No, it's cool," Maroon interrupted, "I have a place in Neo Green Hill." Soon everyone was gathered together.

"So, Ferrell," Manic asked, "are you coming with us?"

"Nah, Manic," Ferrell said, "I think that Point W is perfect for me."

"Well, I guess this is so long," Manic said as he and Ferrell hugged. They broke the hug after a few seconds.

"See you around!" Manic said as he got on the bus with everyone. Sonic started the bus and drove off as Ferrell waved goodbye.

In another location, Eggman actually survived a crash landing in the southern part of Metropolis, his home base city.

"Hedgehogs, hedgehogs, hedgehogs!" he exclaimed, "I hate hedgehogs!!!!" Soon, Decoe, Bocoe, and Bokkun arrived on the scene.

"Doctor, are you alright?" they asked in unison.

"I'm fine," Eggman said as he got off the ground, "BUT YOU'RE NOT!" he then started chasing the three robots.

**Well, that does it for Sonic Underground: The Return. Everything worked out in the end. By the way, check out my other story, The Neo Mysteries and keep checking in for more Sonic stories. Thanks to all my readers and their reviews. This is Superdude2 Up, over, and GONE!**


End file.
